


斯德哥尔摩情人 下（R)

by 743048072



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/743048072/pseuds/743048072





	斯德哥尔摩情人 下（R)

按下门铃，听到门铃声”叮咚 叮咚“响起的时候，林彦俊知道这是他最后的逃跑机会了，但是他还是选择深呼吸，让自己在原地站定等待。

脚步声慢慢向门口传递过来，厚重的木门被拉开，显现出陈立农惊讶的脸，“彦俊，怎么是你？”

“陆定昊让我帮忙把这身球衣递给你。”林彦俊举了举手里的东西。

对方没有接过衣服，指了指屋内，“那，进来坐会儿吧。”

既然都来了，说推脱的话显像得故作矜持一般，便就应声进门了。走到玄关，陈立农已经从鞋柜拿出了一双拖鞋放在了地上，然后向客厅走了过去，“我去给你倒杯水。”

对方表现的太过于自然，反而让林彦俊觉得有些别扭。换好了拖鞋，随着陈立农的带领走到客厅，放下球衣后便坐在了沙发上。

简单打量了一下屋子，是个一室一厅的公寓，陈设简单，却也收拾的干干净净。

“你一个人住么？”说完突然觉得有些不妥，好像带着什么暗示的意味一般。

“是啊，上了大学就自己出来住了，以前家里管的严，所以很想赶快离开牢笼。”陈立农微笑着在他面前放下了一杯水。

“喔。”拿起水杯喝了一口，温热的感觉流淌到胃里，感觉也没那么紧张了，对方总是能找到令人舒服的相处方式。

“之前陆定昊说有人会替他送给我，没有说是谁。刚才看到你真的挺意外的。”

“哦，他拜托我的。”林彦俊回应完，突然间又不知道该说什么好了。气氛短暂的沉默几秒，最后还是陈立农打破了安静。

“我以为你来，是要给我回应的。”

虽然被猜对了，但还是立刻回嘴到，“给你回应的话，想让我当你的共犯么？”

“想让你当我的救世主。因为如果你答应我了，我就可以和喜欢的人在一起了。”陈立农的眼睛里情意绵绵的，语气也很温柔，“像我这样的坏人，还可以得救么？”

“喔…”林彦俊又不知道该说什么了，在陈立农的眼中，自己是这样的存在么。只是心里想到，自己来本来就是要给他回应的，现在又何必局促着试探对方。注视着对方深黑的眼眸，天使也好，魔鬼也罢，他只相信自己所看到的，所感受到的那个陈立农。

“好，我现在就给你回应。”

林彦俊在手机上打了一小会儿字后，便丢下一句“走了”，起身快速向门口走去。

“叮咚”，手机提示音响起，陈立农拿起手机，是ins的新评论提醒：

农30201：Can I be your man?

评论：mob88：Yes. ^ ^

林彦俊走到门口，才发现自己还穿着拖鞋。要换鞋再走么？应该来不及了。穿着拖鞋跑么？那鞋就要落在这里么。

就在他犹豫的两秒钟，一双胳膊已经紧紧环住了他的腰，身体顺势就向后倒了一些，落在一个坚实的胸膛里，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋挂在了他的肩膀上。

“我就知道。“

有时候逃跑就像猫鼠游戏，离开就是为了被抓紧的。只是心里不禁开始疑惑，他知道什么？知道自己也喜欢他，还是知道自己会答应他。

脑子里乱糟糟的一团，肩膀却被抓住将身体翻转了过来，手从身体滑过搂住了他的腰背，眼前是已经在脑海中想念过千百次的脸。

”这次不会再让你跑掉了。”

亮晶晶的眼凑了过来，温暖的嘴唇盖在了他的唇上。轻轻的啄了两下后，上唇又被含住吸吮着，陈立农的下唇夹在他的双唇间，柔嫩的触感让他也禁不住想用牙齿轻咬去感受形状。牙齿打开后的瞬间，对方的软舌就贴着上唇钻进了齿缝，舌尖不断勾着他的舌侧，像是在邀约一般。

舌尖摩擦的感觉痒痒的，心里也感觉痒痒的。

林彦俊闭上眼睛，也打开怀抱搂住紧贴着的人，吐出舌头被一直在等候的舌卷住，缠绕与推吻之间身体开始升温，对方拥吻的力度越来越大，舌头又被顶回口腔，口腔壁与齿龈被舔弄着，口中的空气越来越少，有些喘不上气。

“唔——”，在他觉得要窒息前，唇终于被释放，湿漉漉的吻又从嘴角，脸颊一路落到耳边，耳廓被喷上了急促而湿热的呼吸。

“彦俊的身上真好闻，刚洗过澡么？”

林彦俊脸红着不知如何回应，其实他也不是有那个意图，他本来就有出门洗澡的习惯，当然今天确实比以往要洗的更认真一些。

对方柔软而潮湿的唇还在摩挲着他的耳朵，“彦俊。”

“嗯？”

“我想要你，给我好不好。”

体内的血压瞬间飙升，他们刚刚在一起只有几分钟而已，对方就提出了亲密接触的要求，可是联想到他们特殊的相遇方式，又让这种要求显得并不意外。

对方的脸颊贴着他的皮肤移到了眼前，磁石般的眼眸认真的望着他，用温柔的身体又问了一遍，“好不好？”

那一刻，他知道自己没法逃掉了，也知道自己也同样是想要的，承认自己的欲望可耻么，但不管怎么，好像都已经被看穿了。  
“嗯。”他的声音像蚊子一样小，可还是被他的狩猎者捕获到了。

腰背被胳膊环住然后拉近，密集而热烈的吻又落在了唇与唇角。手的移动由试探慢慢变的明目张胆，待到热情的抚摸进行到了胸口，他的蓝色牛仔外套就被扒开拉下，顺着对方的力道从手腕脱了下来，被扔在旁边的鞋柜。慌忙之间脑子里在想，该不会就要在门口做了吧。

彼此的唇与舌还在痴缠着，对方的手已经隔着牛仔裤开始揉捏他的臀部了。一小会儿后，手的动作突然停了下来，陈立农的脸从他的眼前拉开，抱歉的笑了笑，“我都忘了，我还没有洗澡呢。”

一只纤长的手伸过来拉住了自己的手，把掌心里的手往紧握了握，便随着对方的带领向浴室走去。看着身旁人脸上透露着喜悦，心里也觉得很甜蜜。不禁在想，这还是他们之间的第一次牵手呢，但是以后的一切都会很快进展吧。

走进浴室，陈立农便打开淋浴头开始调节水温，林彦俊站在一旁，心里觉得很紧张和局促，“现在…是要脱么？”

对方回过头来看着他，一副若有所思的样子，他又懊恼自己拘谨的奇怪了，不脱衣服怎么能洗澡。

陈立农的手伸了过来，“不用，过来吧。”

握住面前的手，淋浴还开着，对方却拉着他开始往花洒下拽，有些慌乱，但还是随着带领靠近喷洒着的水流，温热的水把头发打湿，又顺着脖子流了下来将T恤浸湿了T恤。突然之间，陈立农用力的将他搂紧，整个人就完全站在了喷射的花洒下面。

把面前的流着水的湿发撩开，对面的人也已经湿透了，头发结成了一绺绺的， 平日被刘海遮住的额头显露出来，眉骨如微峰同洁额顺滑的衔接，眉毛和睫毛还凝着水珠。

陈立农笑意盈盈的去擦的他脸上的水痕，痴痴的看着他，“你这样真好看。”

热烈的吻又交缠在了一起，温热的水流过两个人相互摩擦的身体，衣服湿透了紧贴在了身体上，薄薄的阻隔也让人觉得多余。

“彦俊，帮我脱掉吧。”

拉开紧贴的脸，对方的衬衣已经被水浸透，显出了肉色的胸膛轮廓，林彦俊的眼睛直勾勾的盯着扣子，因为紧张，解扣子的手有些僵硬，顺着胸口向下解的过程中，手指不禁触碰着去感受胸与腰腹的轮廓。

一抬起眼睛，就对上了陈立农有些玩味的笑容，对方将衬衣的最后一粒扣子快速的解开脱掉，自己的手就被握住放在坚实的胸肌上，身体又被拉进贴着胸口。

耳朵被轻啄了一口，“摸我。”

“哦…”依旧是小声的回应。手心感受着胸口快速跳动着的心脏，和自己的心跳一样剧烈。湿湿的皮肤让手的游移变的顺滑，温凉的触感与起伏的线条在手掌间流动，每一块肌肉的形状和衔接都工整。  
手被握住顺着腰部滑到小腹，陈立农的裤子不知什么时候已经褪下了，隔着紧贴着身体的内裤，手掌就包裹住了初具规模的性器，被带着不停的磨蹭，直至壮大成让人脸红心跳的尺寸。

“好久不见，打个招呼吧。”

林彦俊的心里有些痒痒的，嘴上却并没有说什么。突然之间，他的体恤被掀了上来，陈立农的脑袋向下凑到他胸前，胸口的一点柔嫩被湿滑的软舌勾弄着，紧接着，对方的牙齿就轻咬住开始拉扯起来，微痛感让乳头很快充血挺立起来，轻吻和舔弄继续向下滑到腹肌，同时腰口被一股力量拉扯着，裤子的皮带和扣子拉链很快被解开，失去约束的牛仔裤被拉扯着顺着大腿褪倒了脚腕，自己也配合着对方脱下了裤子。

待到扒下林彦俊的内裤后，陈立农开始用手去探后穴的入口，感觉到林对方明显很紧张，开始用手去挡自己的动作，便蹲了下来握住对方的分身含住，又浅入深的一点点卷进口腔。吮吸了一小会儿后，后脑被一双手覆上抚摸着，抬起头来，就对上了林彦俊稍显怯弱的眼睛，唇边漾起的两枚浅酒窝让整个人显得柔柔的。

就这样一直舔吮到口中的分身变的坚挺，眼前的人而也双眼迷蒙，手指又去穴口试探，这次没有受到阻挡，便顺利的挤进了入口，只是一路都意外的湿滑，直到手指完全被软肉没住。

吐出嘴里的物体问到，“疼吗？”

“不疼…”，林彦俊羞怯的去咬自己的指尖。其实他之前为了以防万一，洗澡的时候偷偷做过扩张，本来里面就是湿润的，又被之前的亲抚动作源源不断的滋润着，刚才的入侵并没有不适。

陈立农一边用手在小穴里抽插着，一边抬头观察着对方的反应，林彦俊一直抿着嘴躲着他的目光，但手指倒也畅通无阻，便站起身来又塞了一根进去，对方看起来似乎并不疼痛，也许是被看的羞了，林彦俊把头埋在了他的肩膀里，便顺势将瘦瘦的人儿搂在了怀里。

一直捣弄到指根都被浸湿了，怀里的人还是一声不吭，“再加一根可以么？”

“嗯。”回应的声音还是低低的。

第三根手指慢慢塞进去的时候，林彦俊感觉自己的身体被一节节撑开，之前因为疼痛，扩张时并没有做到这一步。

“唔——等一下。”

陈立农感觉到了怀里的身体紧绷了起来，便停了下来，对方深呼吸了几口后又说道，“可以了。”

于是继续着深入直到完全没进指根，便停止运动让手指留在花穴里，分开怀抱绕到了对方的身后。

林彦俊感觉腿缝突然被一根粗大的硬物顶着，上翘的性器挤了进来，沿着会阴一路摩擦到分身的根部，大腿内侧细腻的皮肤也被擦过，前端的分泌物继续滋润着已经淋浴过的皮肤，那里湿软柔滑仿佛一处乐园。

入侵的紧张感和刺激感让他不禁推住墙壁，大腿也夹紧，不经意的揉搓了那人的硬棒，身后的人传来一声愉悦的轻叹，他想满足对方，又羞于主动，便只是稍稍收紧腿部肌肉，腿间的性器顶进抽出，腿内侧和囊袋沟部被擦的微红，热度和酥麻感让大腿开始不安的扭动着，耳旁的呼吸声变的快活，花穴也在运动中适应了新的扩展度。

林彦俊低着头，看见顶入时对方的性器在腿间露出小头，心中暗自猜测着尺寸，就又呆呆的盯着看。  
“偷看我哦。”腿间的运动停止了，耳边传来玩笑的声音。

“没。”他迅速抬起头否认到。

对方轻轻笑了笑，“彦俊，今天看着我们做吧。”

“嗯” 的轻哼算是应允，上次被蒙着眼睛什么都看不到，他确实想看陈立农做爱时的样子，只是一时间还没有领会到“看着做”的意思。

身体被怀抱着拉扯到浴室镜子前，林彦俊才突然领悟到意图，内心里有些羞意，但又隐约有抑制不住的期待。

只是镜子前的自己很陌生，一绺绺湿发耷拉在了眉眼间，水汽漫在眼眸和每一寸肌肤上。也不知什么时候脸上就发红了，绯色从耳后沿着脖颈一路飘到锁骨，而t恤之前已经被斜拉到了胸口，一颗被啃咬过的乳头充血挺立着，血色仿佛要从覆着的嫩皮里渗出，湿透了的衣料印出了另一处浅褐色的乳晕，中间的一点嫩粉色若影若现。

一只手从整齐的腹肌抚到了胸前，拇指将贴在胸口的衣料挑开，整只手就敷在了未被开发的一侧乳头上揉搓着，那点敏感的嫩粉色很快就生长的鲜艳起来。

穴口顶上了热烫的性器，分泌着润滑液体的头部在周围摩擦试探着，而穴口本也已经泥泞一片。陈立农湿湿的脑袋从脑后探了出来，耳朵又被轻咬了一口，“疼就告诉我。”

“嗯。”林彦俊呢喃着回应道。

陈立农将分身一点点挤进花穴，里面紧到夹的下体阵痛，他看到镜中的人儿和他一样疼的咬紧牙关，便放慢速度吻着脸颊缓缓进到深处。他爱看他忍着疼痛的模样，倔强中又带着柔弱，却也生怕弄碎了他。

林彦俊感觉身体的深处被撑开，结合带来的撕裂感伴随着充盈感，缓缓的抽动间，痛感逐渐消失，被刺激过后的穴壁开始兴奋的渴望着被触摸，在被不断的抚慰中，反而变的更加贪婪。他看着自己的表情开始变的陌生，眼睛变为迷离的神色，瞳孔也放大了，一瞬间竟然被自己新鲜的样子吸引了。

“宝贝，咬住它。”陈立农将胸口的t恤扯到他的嘴边。可能是被亲昵的称呼蛊惑，甚至没有过多的思考，他的嘴就张开含住了一角衣料。贝齿拉扯着体恤上滑，直至露出姣美的锁骨，娇艳的唇形如同初绽的花瓣，想要撕开身体束缚的欲望从镜中破出，此时，他的胸口和脸颊无一不飞着艳红色。

“宝贝儿真的好美啊。”

陈立农加快了身下的碾动，分身沉浸在紧裹的肉海里，却还是觉得食不到髓味。手指沿着对方的肌肉纹理感受林彦俊的身体，还故意冲着镜子去啃咬他脸的轮廓，下颌线条干净利落如精心雕刻过，配上饱满肉嫩的脸颊，匀称的骨肉天生就适合搭配着食用。

林彦俊的身体还在被一轮轮的攻占，头脑变的昏沉起来，他开始急切的渴求氧气，张嘴呼吸时衣料从口中掉落。

看着镜中，他的狩猎者没有笑容，却有火光烧在漆黑一片的眼眸中，自己却被衣物束缚着仿佛无法挣脱，有些不甘被这样支配。

“农，停一下。”

陈立农中断了运动，第一次听到林彦俊叫他的单字有些满足，但又不知道对方的情绪，便将身前的人往紧搂了搂，“怎么了？”

林彦俊却将怀抱挣脱，也把t恤脱了下来扔在一旁，“我不要这样做了。”

陈立农习惯了他的小脾气，看着他沉思了片刻，“那宝贝看着我亲你好不好？”

在获得默许后，便将林彦俊的身体翻转到侧对着镜子，吻上了光滑细腻的后脖颈。他的身体天生就生长的完美，后背的蝴蝶骨轻颤着仿佛要生出翅膀，手指按着脊骨下滑数着节数，舌头也顺着向下舔过每一寸背部的嫩肌，随着身体慢慢蹲下，舔吻也落在了臀肉上。那里生的浑圆又有弹性，经不住附上手掌揉捏着，看着那两个圆肉球在手的玩弄下变换着形状，肌理细腻的触感仿佛婴儿一般，配合着嘴的啃咬舔吮，也怎么都尝不够。

林彦俊的身体被抚慰的舒服，又看见镜中对方享受的神色，心里也变的放松而期待。不经意间，陈立农突然将头埋进了他的股间，惊慌间还来不及制止，就被湿滑柔软的舌头从性器根舔到了穴口，舌头又很快的钻进了入口开始捣乱，搅的他慌忙扶上了面前的木门。

“唔——农，别这样。”他的声音微微颤抖着。

对方却并没有听话的停止，反而开始挺直舌头在穴口抽插起来，异于手指和性器的软滑触感让他的小穴兴奋的收缩着，扭头看着镜中，陈立农的脸几乎完全被臀肉没掉，手却依然不停的抓捏着，好似溺在他的身体中一般。呼吸被身下的快感冲的紊乱，直至对方抽出舌头贪婪的吸吮着穴内的液体，体内的水分被一点点的抽干，满足的“啧啧”的声像是在吸美味的蜜液。

可能是埋在臀间有些供氧不足，陈立农起身后脸颊也是红扑扑的，唇上和嘴周都粘着亮晶晶的黏液，表情也染上了迷幻的空蒙，“宝贝的身上都是甜的。”

心里的耻意褪去了几分，想着对方真是善于说情话，身体又被搂紧皮肤贴紧摩擦着，肌肤相亲的抚慰感让暧昧的气氛浓烈了起来。硬硬的性器压在他的臀肉上滑动着，还在寻找着与之吻合的归属之地。

手被抓着放到了对方硬胀的分身上，“宝贝，自己握着它插进去好不好？”

那一处还渴望被充实，陈立农充满情欲的脸又引诱着他，让他不禁揉动着那个硬棒放到了穴口，只是手中的物体又烫又大，试探之时又让他有些犹豫，这么大的东西真的放的进去么。

“找不到入口么？”臀部被抱住转向镜子又拉着撅起，臀肉被手抓住扒开，柔嫩的小穴就暴露在了镜子前。

“农，不要…”第一次看见自己的小穴让他羞的厉害，镜中那个待哺的小口的微微张合着，周围已经被舔弄的有些充血发红，还染着各种晶莹剔透的液体。

他的拒绝并不坚决，总让人觉得有些欲拒还迎的意思。“我们说好了的，今天看着我操你。”

既来之则安之，也不能一直都这么害羞。林彦俊便没有再推脱，带着一副羞赮的表情将硬物一点点塞了进去，直至快要吞没时，陈立农却突然猛的顶跨撞上了花心，身体震颤间一大股淫液又涌了出来。

“啊——”

陈立农看着对方被撞的仰起了头，舒缓过来后也没有再看镜子，便又停了下来，“看着我，我才动。”

就算身体被塞满，肉壁也渴望着摩擦和抚摸，林彦俊只好又将头扭向镜子。陈立农故意放慢速度，意欲让他看清身体的交合，每次抽出时都卡到了头部，沾满蜜液的硬物上一根根青蓝的血管隆起着，送入时又将幼嫩嫣粉的穴口一点点撑开，充满弹性的花穴却硬是将那个巨物贪婪的全部吞没。

林彦俊看着对方和他玩笑，不想总是做被支配的那一个，就准备玩弄回去，他想看平时淡定的陈立农为他疯狂的样子。

贝齿开始轻咬住粉嫩的下唇，微眯起一只眼睛，镜子一侧的手抱住对方的胯部，就扭动着腰肢品尝起了肉棒，肩背与腰臀此起彼伏的上下运动，柔若无骨的身姿摇曳着像是邀约。感受着蜜棒抚慰过花穴的每一处，身体的快感让他的脸上染满的情欲。

陈立农第一次看见这样的林彦俊，原本以为是害羞的兔子，怎料到也会是骄纵的小野猫。身体被他勾引的厉害，但还是克制住，想看看这只野猫还要怎样诱惑他。把一根手指送到对方的嘴边，就被主动的含住吸吮着，迷离的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，又故意伸出粉舌绕舔着他的纤指，身体的运动也放纵了起来，不停的撅着屁股去顶他的下身，明明花穴紧的厉害，还要收缩着肉壁，把他夹的爽到表情失控。

“操！怎么这么骚。”

陈立农再也忍不住了，另一只胳膊抓着他的胯部，就开始用力的顶弄起来。固定身体的力道让每一块肌肉都隆起，肩背与臀腿健美的肌肉线条也在剧烈运动中显露了出来，而他身下的人被顶塌了腰，扶着摇摇晃晃的木门才勉强固定住身体。

“啊～啊～啊～” 咬着手指的嘴里很快就溢出了高频的呻吟声。

林彦俊的身体深处被搅的不断悸动和震颤，大腿的肌肉开始抽搐着，潮红色也漫遍了整个身体。想要缓和令人失控的快感，身体却被牢牢控制住，只好紧紧咬住嘴里的手指，不停的去抓对方的臀部。

陈立农的分身被小穴吸的爽到不行，手指却感觉要被咬断了，这只小野猫还是那么爱咬人，这次爪子没有被捆住，猫指甲嵌在他的臀肉里硬是挠出了一条条红痕，不过痛感混合着快感反而让他更加的兴奋。

身下的快感刺激的他连呼吸都在抖动，欣赏着面前的两团臀肉被撞击，不断变形又回弹，他的硬棒一次次插进泛着蜜液的嫩穴，撞出的白沫漫在了泛红的入口。

林彦俊被撞的咿咿呀呀叫个不停，身体也抖的厉害，脸上倒是一副楚楚可怜的样子，清秀的眉头微颦着，眼框里已经有泪水在打转，白齿红唇却偏偏都张成诱人的形状，引诱着人继续欺负他，直到眼泪再也框不住了，嫩红的脸蛋上滑出两道水痕。

陈立农感觉自己快要忍不住了，连忙抽了出来，他的分身已经被磨的红透了，都怪这只小猫具备吸人精髓的天赋。

林彦俊松开牙齿起身面向他，表情像是委屈的厉害，肉鼓鼓的脸颊上还残留着的泪水。陈立农唯恐自己真的欺负到了他，连忙去擦他的眼泪，“宝贝，疼么？”

“不疼…”林彦俊主动缩着身体靠在他的胸口，亮晶晶的圆眼睛乖乖的盯着他看。陈立农瞬间心软了下来，双臂把怀中的人紧紧的搂住去亲他的眼角，眼前浓密的睫毛颤动着垂下，又把睫毛上的小泪珠也吻干。

怀里瘦瘦的人儿好像有点累，软软的摊在他身上，他便抱着轻抚他的背，又亲了好一会儿。身体的快感逐渐缓和了一些，他要让自己的身体冷静一会儿，因为稍后还要更仔细的品尝它的小猫咪。

“我发现你真是个爱哭鬼，连下面都爱流泪。”

“哪有，我平时从来不哭的。”林彦俊最讨厌别人说他爱哭了。

陈立农看着面前逞强的人儿，止不住满脸宠溺的笑，“好好好，那我抱着你去床上做好不好？”

“不要你抱。”林彦俊的声音像在撒娇。

“那怎么去呀？”

“这样。”林彦俊跳起来用腿夹住对方的大腿，同时双臂环住了他的脖子，被陈立农顺势搂住腰部，整个人就像树袋熊一样挂在了对方身上。

不过林彦俊马上就发现有些不对劲，自己的下体夹在了一个奇怪的地方，原本已经褪下的红意又染上了脸颊和耳后，抬起头羞羞的看着对方笑出酒窝，发现对方也正看着他坏笑，就连忙从对方的身上滑了下来。

”我就是试一下，看来不行厚。“

陈立农看着这个孩子气的家伙，忍不住把他按在门上吻了个痛快，他的美人儿被亲到气喘连连，让他又想要狠狠的操到流泪，但心想着还是要去床上做的，便又强忍住了。

叹了一口气，取了块浴巾过来披在对方的身上，在脖子前挽了个结，“别着凉了。”

接下来又让林彦俊环住他的脖子，轻轻拍了拍对方的屁股，“来，挂在我腰上。”

面前的人儿又是一副跃跃欲试的开心表情，脖子被一个力道压了一下，林彦俊就轻快的攀上了他的胯部，手扶着圆滚滚的屁股向上提，对方又借着皮肤间的摩擦力向上爬到了他的腰间，然后把小腿按在他的臀肉上紧紧的缠住了他。

林彦俊觉得自己真是身轻如燕腿脚灵活，得意的酒窝挂在嘴角，脸上写满了“夸我”二字，却突然发现一个热烫的硬棒顶在了他的入口，身下的人一个顶胯就又深深的捣了进去。

腿被撞的差点没缠稳，又换上了委屈的表情，“不是说好了去床上做么？”

“嗯，去床上做，你含着我走。”陈立农坏笑到，语毕，便抱着他的屁股往门外走去。林彦俊弓着腰容纳住那个硬物，每走一步身体的上下摇晃都搅动着他的身体深处，他的小穴又开始变的饥渴起来。

“小心门框。”对方提醒道，声音开始变的有些粗重，林彦俊低头缩在他的肩膀上，身体也被磨的十分心不在焉。

走出浴室门没几步，陈立农就突然将怀里的人压在了墙上，心里想着，怎么就连路上的十几步都忍不了，下身已经开始扭动着去研磨肉壁了。身前的人也很快给予回应，配合着卷动起了腰臀，蜜棒舒服的沐浴在肉海里，还有淫水浇灌着它生长，原本休息收缩了一点儿的性器又胀成了最大尺寸。

怀中的人舒服的仰起头把脖子送到他嘴边，他便也不客气的舔咬起他的猎物来。从锁骨到耳后延绵凸起的肌肉被认真舔遍，又摩挲啃咬着下颌和下巴的骨肉。

小猫被舔咬和顶弄的更加兴奋了，加快速度沿着各个方向扭动腰肢，手指配合着手掌用力的揉他的头发。感觉到身下人被他诱惑，已经加快了顶弄速度，便贴紧对方的耳朵，开始用婉转的语调叫唤起来，有时从鼻中喷出“嗯嗯哼哼”的调子，有时又用嘴冲着他的耳朵重重的喘息着。

这只小骚猫似乎勾人上了瘾，实在是需要好好管教一番。

陈立农空出一只手握住缠在他身上的小腿，让它抬起垮在了自己的肩膀上，小猫的腰肢柔软顺利就搭了上去，只是面对突然的动作，显示出了一丝惊慌。另一只腿被抬上肩膀后，整个人就被紧紧压在了墙上，两条纤腿被抓在身前，不断的顶着胯狠狠操干起了它的猫咪。

林彦俊身上披着的浴巾在墙上搓了两下就掉了下来，背部的肌肤磨在光滑的壁纸上，总感觉要滑下来一般，只好用手紧紧抓住面前人肩膀，整个人在墙上被顶起又滑落下来。两条腿慌张的夹紧对方的脖子，肌肉收缩间小穴把肉棒箍得更紧了一些。

“呜呜…农，我快要掉下来了。”

“抓紧我。”

小猫听话的用爪子和腿夹牢他的身体，陈立农感觉肩膀和脖子又开始发疼了，摩挲间感受到脖间的细细的一条铁物，扭转头来，一根银链挂在秀气的脚踝上，连通脚趾的筋脉在脚背上绷露出来，细嫩的足肤上印出淡蓝的血管。

停下身体的运动，用指尖沿着白嫩的大腿内侧若即若离的抚到内脚踝，林彦俊被痒的抬腿去躲，又被握住脚腕抓了回来，眼睛直直的盯着面前娇俏的人儿，手指摩挲着感受瘦而匀称的脚筋，伸出粉舌去触青色的血脉，羞的对方抿起嘴又挂上了酒窝。

“农，这里不行啦…”

“你脚上挂这个链子不就是想让我舔么？”

面前的人儿被窥探到了小巧思，没有回嘴，脸上却漫上了红色。陈立农便开始肆意的舔弄起了脚腕和脚背的肌肤，小猫把脚背绷的直直的，脚趾弯曲着彼此摩擦，细链上的银坠摇摇晃晃的摆动着，让他禁不住用舌尖拨了拨圆圆的吊坠，“下次不要挂这个，挂上小铃铛。”

牙齿咬上银链猛的一扯，细链就断开顺着脚腕滑了下来。小猫看着他笑的娇俏可人，柔若无骨的身体突然折了折，手就环住了他的脖子，便顺势搂住腰臀怀抱住。掌间触过的肌肤细如凝脂，软软的腰上铺着匀称的嫩肉。

咬着链子下巴往前送了送，对方就将嘴凑过来衔住了一段，唇齿摩擦间又撅嘴亲了几口。

松开牙齿，链子便垂在了面前人肉嫩的嫣唇上，彼此结合的身体扭动着品尝交合的滋味，银坠就摇荡着摩擦着唇上的嫩皮，只是几下就磨出血色仿佛要蹭破了。

美人咬着银链笑的纯真又俏丽，初绽的花唇半遮着整齐的皓齿，坠子摇晃着让人晕晕乎乎的，下次真该脖子上也带个铃铛。

“啊～唔～”

林彦俊纵情享受着身体的快感，偏过头来任由着耳后被舔弄着，却突然瞥见远处的落地窗前，窗帘还没有拉上，浓浓的夜色衬的玻璃如同镜子一般，自己的腿挂在对方肩上被按在墙上顶撞的样子看的清晰，甚至都看得到自己淫乐的表情。

心里想到窗外会不会有人看到这一情景，便开始慌张起来，银链从齿间滑落下来，“唔——农，快停下来，没拉窗帘。”

身前的人却还在动作着，脸上依然是沉醉的表情，嘴里呼出的气息沉重，“那就让他们看，看着我操你，看看我的彦俊是个多么好看的小骚货。”

陈立农看见眼前的美人瞪大了圆眼，慌张喊着“不要”，心里觉得实在是可爱，也不准备再逗他了。停下运动将肩上的腿放了下来，腰就自动被两条纤腿紧紧缠住了。

再次抱住圆润的屁股，在嘴上盖了个章，“骗你的，宝贝的骚样只能给我看。”

怀里的人儿又恢复了娇羞的表情，“那你也把我放下来吧，别人看见怎么办？”

一旦搂住他的小猫，就不想轻易松开，“乖乖的挂在我身上不要动，不听话的话，就把你按在玻璃上操。”

林彦俊成功的被这一句话唬住了，在窗户前做也太羞人了，最主要的原因是，他是个重度恐高症患者，便只好乖巧的牢牢圈紧面前人的身体，含着分身随着对方向窗户走去。

一路上，感受着对方用力抱紧他时胳膊隆起的肌肉，窝在坚实的胸膛里，虽然刚才被说了凶话，在他身边还是感觉到很安心。

走到窗边瞭望了一下，对面有零零散散的几家灯火，好在没有人向他们这边望去。边拉窗帘边看着两个光着身体的人嵌合着怀抱的样子，真觉得自己今天的羞耻感越来越少了。可是终于拥抱了喜欢的人，只想及时行乐浇浇身体的渴。

 

 

终于来到床边，陈立农把怀抱里的人儿放下，性器从身体中掉落出来，拉开床头柜的抽屉取了一只避孕套出来，牙齿扯住包装撕开，却见林彦俊变了脸色。

“你家里为什么会有这个？”

“为你买的。”

看着对方依然警惕的眼神，继续解释道，“上一次本来是买了的，因为不想留下证据。但是当时看见你很冲动，就想在你身体里留下痕迹，所以剩到了现在。”

戴上避孕套，躺下来搂住纤瘦的人儿，亲了亲他的耳鬓，“对不起，我知道你上次去医院了，以后不会了。”

提起以前让林彦俊觉得有些酸涩，看着对方认真而深情的眼睛，傻就傻吧，还是选择相信他选择的人，往对方的怀里蹭了蹭，“你只能喜欢我一个人。”

“嗯，我答应你，不会偷吃的。”

额头被覆上了轻柔的吻，垂下眼睑软唇又覆在了眼皮上，待鼻尖和脸颊也被吻遍，凝视着彼此的双眼，还是觉得没有必要计较那么多，珍惜现在拥有的就好了。

陈立农突然开口说道，“其实一直想做一件事。”

“什么？”

“罚你。”

林彦俊又茫然的睁大圆眼，眼前人看起来好像也不是生气的样子，“为什么要罚我？”

“帮你回忆一下。”身体被翻转过来朝下，头便落在了纯白的羽毛枕上，对方钳住他的下巴将脸撇到一边，曜黑的眸子盯着他仔细调整着脸的角度，露出3/4的侧脸，然后手指轻轻拨弄着他耳垂上的银耳环，再一路滑过颈部的肌肤停在了锁骨的那颗痣上。

“想起了么？以前在网上传自己的骚照，是想勾引哪个男人？”

陈立农的表情严肃，眼神里却隐隐流露出笑意，林彦俊这才想起对方点赞过他的一张床上自拍，其实他只是比较自恋而已。不过在这种场合事实是怎样并不重要，瞪大眼睛乖乖的看着对方说道，“我错了…”

“说，怎么罚你？”对方的手指如弹琴般在锁骨上轻点，一路从肩背顺着腰线游移到了臀部。

小心翼翼的轻启朱唇，“操我吧。“

对方把嘴凑到了他的耳边，轻轻的吹着气，“叫老公。”

现在就改口好像有点快，但是又被暧昧的气氛刺激的内心骚动，“老公，操我吧。”

“想要老公怎么操你？”

脸保持着之前的姿势俯躺在枕头上，撅起屁股，膝盖向前爬了几下，小腿和膝盖就支撑着臀部如小峰般顶起，筋骨分明的双手放在臀肉上扒开臀瓣，用诱惑的神色盯着面前的人，“老公，狠狠的操我吧。”

下一秒钟，旁边的人就起身，迅速爬到了他的身后，拉住他的双手将性器深深的捣进花穴，柔软的花心又被撞击的震颤，眼睛的余光能瞥见对方凌厉的眼神，一下下的碰撞都干脆而深入，神色像是在宣示自己领土的小狮子。

“真是一个小骚货。”

经过之前的开发，身体更快的适应了痛感，小穴又开始贪心的吞吐着对方的分身，花蜜洒了出来迎接着主人的光临，泪腺也开始分泌液体，把眼睛迷的泪蒙蒙的。体温开始逐渐上升，四肢变的麻木起来。呼吸的短促让他不禁仰起头来，张大嘴用力的争取更多氧气。

身后的人却停下了动作，用另人难以抗拒的深沉语气说道，“乖，头放回到原来的位置。”

林彦俊只好又让脸侧躺在了洁白的枕头上，高频又深入的抽送继续了起来，手被抓着固定住身体，一下下的撞击又拉回，脸把枕头套摩擦出出了褶皱。臀肉被顶撞的“啪啪”作响，床也随着撞击的频率“吱吱呀呀“的晃动，敏感的身体被卷进了海洋的漩涡，水花从眼中涌了出来。想要去抚慰同样饥渴的分身，双手却被牢牢束缚着。

“啊啊啊啊～老公，不行了，啊啊啊～快放开我～”，他的呻吟声沙哑而急切。

松开对身下人儿的禁锢，陈立农又抱住对方的胯骨开始了全力的冲刺。他的小猫一只手抓着白床单，爪子用力到把布料都揪起来拧皱，另一只手开始快速撸动已经发红的分身。

小脸上的表情像是极尽痛苦，眉头紧锁着，微红的鼻子一抽一抽的，红润的嫩唇急切的张合着，豆子一样的泪珠一颗颗滴落下来，掉在鼻尖上滑下来，把枕头印湿了一片，看起来真觉得是狠狠的欺负了他。肌肉却发力收缩着穴壁把他夹牢，嘴上不停高亢的叫着“啊啊～好爽”，“老公给我”，抽泣声混着呻吟声把陈立农推到了快感的顶峰。

“啊——宝贝的叫床声好浪啊。”

林彦俊把下体套弄的肿胀到快要溢出，但又不能射在床上，便只好用力箍住自己的分身来止住阀门，小腹涌来的潮意，混合着花穴内泛滥的快感，让大腿痉挛抽搐起来。

“啊啊啊～老公，啊～我真的不行了～”

余光瞥见陈立农的表情也几近失控，仿佛能听得到浓重的喘息声，脸上的神色变幻了几下，最后变成了如同磕过药般的迷幻神情，缓慢的撞击了几下当作收尾，体内的硬物开始变的柔软了下来。

几乎于此同时，身体的潮汐冲破了堤坝，热烫的浊液涌出碰洒在了床单上。陈立农趴下身来欣赏着他释放的神色，手掌抚慰他身体的肌肤，耳垂被轻轻吮吸着，“宝贝真的好棒啊，老公要爽死了。”

林彦俊顾不得身体还麻木发软，急忙示意贴在身上的人起身，变软的分身从身体里掉了出来，接着就迅速的抓住床单的边缘去把它扯下来。旁边的人领会后，也一起过来帮忙，换下床单来扔在地上，连忙又去拿纸擦褥子上印的一点水渍。

好在浊液渗的并不多，褥子很快就擦干了。林彦俊有些歉疚，却瞥见身旁的人笑意盈盈的看着他。这样到底有什么好笑的？

身体被紧紧搂住，紧接着就随着对方一起躺倒在了床上。

陈立农带着宠溺的表情支起身来，凑近他的脸，“弄脏了我的床单，今晚就别想走了。留下来陪我睡觉吧，明早起来给我洗床单。”

在一起第一天就做了不说，还要夜宿对方家里么，未免发展进度也太快了。但是他林彦俊并不是个不负责任的人，弄脏了床单肯定还是要帮人家洗干净的。

“喂，你快去洗澡啦，身上出这么多汗，好粘哦。”

 

 

陈立农简单冲了冲身子，光着屁股在镜子前刷牙，却看见林彦俊下身裹着浴巾走了进来，正是刚才掉落的那条。不禁觉得很有趣，刚才在他面前还是那副样子，现在怎么又怕他看了。

林彦俊走进淋浴的隔间，拉好了浴帘，“农，你洗漱完了就出去吧，我要洗澡了。”

虽然挺想再逗逗他，不过陈立农觉得还是由着他来吧。洗漱完毕走到床边，发现对方已经把阳台上晾着的床单换上来，枕头床单和被子都铺的一丝不苟，不禁觉得自己摊着了大便宜，林彦俊还挺贤惠的厚。

只是在床上躺了半个多小时，对方还没从浴室中出来，这都起码是他今天洗的第三次澡了。中途在门口喊了一次，确认了他并没有在里面晕倒，只好耐心的继续等。

一会儿后，林彦俊终于裹着浴巾出来了，一脸疑惑的表情，“农，你家里没有吹风机么？”

“没有啊，我洗完头发都是自然晾干的。”

“那烘干机呢？”

“也没有。”

林彦俊的表情有些拘谨，“那我的内裤之前湿了，现在该穿什么呀？”

他以为陈立农会取一条新的给他穿，或者把他的干净内裤给自己，结果对方开口说道，“那就不要穿了，我睡觉就不穿内裤。”

不禁又觉得很不好意思，虽然自己也喜欢裸睡，但是第一次一起睡觉就裸睡不太好吧。

 

 

身体侧躺在床上，被对方的怀抱紧紧搂着，林彦俊觉得有一些束缚，微微动了动身体，后穴里的物体却开始发硬了。

陈立农的占有欲未免也太强了，就算睡着觉，也执意要把他的性器放在自己身体里，还美其名曰让自己快速的适应它。

耳边的声音有些沙哑，“宝贝，不要乱动，我又硬了。”

“唔——农，你这样我怎么睡的着啊。”

身体突然被翻转过来，一个重量压在了自己的身上，对方的手在他的大腿上抚摸了起来，体内的硬物也开始缓缓抽送起来。

“啊…宝贝的身体里怎么一直都这么湿…”

“嗯呜…不要了，明天早上再做好不好…呜…别动了…”

臀部被顶弄的速度却开始逐渐加快了，耳后又被湿漉漉的软舌舔着，安静的气氛中能听得到舔弄的“滋滋”声，对方的呼吸也逐渐变的沉重起来，“宝贝好紧啊，都怪你一直勾引我，怎么都操不够。”

自己的声音怎么也有些颤抖了，“呜…真的别……啊～呜…啊～好舒服啊…”

 

 

____End.


End file.
